Casper High Trouble with Love
by ClInIcAlLyInSaNeChIcK
Summary: This is a DannyxOC. He falls in love with a new girl, but so do others. How will this turn out in the end? Find out!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Danny Phantom O.o

a/n: Well you all probably know me by my other stories : Love is a Battle Field, and Heart2Heart. Either that or you don't know me at all. Yeah...so, enjoy!

Dedication: I have never done this before but this story goes out to my little sister who is always there to read my stories when no one else is. Thanx Bib's Luv ya!

* * *

? POV: 

_Great. Now what the hell was I going to do?_ I thought as I looked down at my feet still sitting at the dinning room table where I had been since I got the news. Only five minutes ago my dad had set down his eating utincils and cleared his throat.

"Sweetie it's too early." my mom said in hushed tones.

"No she is going to need to know sooner or later." he said giving her a quieting glance.

"Ellie...your mother and I have gotten word from our boss that uh, that uh..." he began shifting uncomfortably in his cushioned chair.

"What your father is trying to say is that we were offered a better paying job and we took it." she said also placing her silverware upon the table.

"That's good. What's the big deal about that?" I asked still holding my fork full of potatoes in mid-air.

"We have to move in order to take it." my father said quietly. I starred in amazement, letting the fork slip through my fingers and crash onto the china plate in front of me.

And now here I still was wishing I was dead, and sitting in front of a plate of stone cold food. When my parents had left they placed in front of me a brochure that showed Amity Park in big lettering. It looked likea nice place, but I was already hating it. I decided then that I should go up and call my friends since my parents also informed me that I wasn't going to be going to school there for the rest of our packing period.

I trudged up the stairs and entered my spacious bedroom. I didn't understand it. My parents were (not to sound snobby) already pretty rich so why were we moving to get even more money. I looked around and finally crossed it to pick up my phone. I dialed the first number that came to mind and waited for her to answer.

"Hello?" a girl said on the other line.

"Hey Meghan." I said in a flat tone.

"What's wrong?" sheasked concernedly.

"I wont be at school any more, so yeah."

"What? Hold on there. What are you talking about? Don't tell me your parents let you skip because of that test because if that's it-" she bagan chuckling lightly.

"No! That's not it. I...I'm moving." I said faultering.

Silence. Then, "Are you joking?..."

"No." I said taking a deep breath, " I'm going to some place named Amity Park. I don't really know where it is exactally."

"Oh Ellie..."she started, but at the sound of her voice I broke down completely and started crying. Finally Meg got me to calm down and she told me that she would tell everyone, and that she would be at my house right after school. We exchanged tearful good-byes and hung up. Now I was thouroughly depressed, and it was only 7:30 pm. I decided that I would go on the internet and find out more on this place.

So I got up from my bed and went over to my desk where my computer was humming peacefully. But as soon as I moved my mouse to bring it to life it began toroar, almost in protest of it being disturbed. While I waited I chewed on my fingernails absentmindedly. When it was done I clicked on the Internet icon and waited some more while it loaded onto the page that popped up. I typed in the search box Amity Park and waited.

Links popped up and I clicked on one. I read that it was about two days drive from here, only a couple hours on a plane. And that it was always having things happen in it, like wierd explosions. Even the people there were wierd sounding. Apparently there was a buisness called Fenton Works. It was an organization focused on ghosts. Oh my god. Where were my parents taking me?

After I was fully informed on the subject of this place I turned my computer off and checked the clock on the wall above my head. 9:15 pm. I had to get to bed. So, I changed into my pajamas and turned on my cd-player. I couldn't sleep without music. Being in the dark, alone, and with all of those creepy sounds was only a little freeky. Okay, so I was afraid of the dark. What of it. Soon after I layed down and found a comfortable position I focused in on the quiet music and drifted off to sleep.

The next day my parents woke me up at the regular school time, but I realized that this wasn't the reason for getting up. I pulled on some sweatpants and a t-shirt and trudged down the stairs. My mother met me in the kitchen with a warm 'Hello sweetheart food's on the table.'

I sat down and nibbled on a piece of toast for a while before my dad entered and sat down with his coffe.

"Okay, today we need to pack up the living room. The moving truck will be comming in around ten o'clock, so we need to get the couches and other big stuff out first."he said taking a sip of the completely black stuff floating in his cup.

After we were finnished eating we headed into the living room and began the grueling work. My mom managed to make it fun when we got into a fight with the styrofoam stuffing for the boxes. I even forgot about how terrible this was. But when we started up again I grew silent. And of corse the but-crack clad men came to help us right on time. By the time lunch came we had gotten all the heavy stuff out and we were now wrapping up the breakables.

By the time shcool got over and the bell to our front door was ringing we only had to move the stuff into the truck. I told the room that I would get the door and went over to open it. But, before I even reached it, it burst open. Flinging all of my closest friends inside at my feet.

"You stupid moron! You had to open the door!" Meg yelled from the floor.

"Sorry!" Pete said trying to get up off of her.

"Honestly. You both need to be put on leashes." Beth said calmly from the door.

"Couldn't agree with you more." said Brian pulling Pete up by the shirt.

"Ellie!" Meg screamed noticing the ankle she had grabbed was mine. She immediatly jumped up and flung her arms around me. Then everyone came crowding over to give me a hug.

"Guys I really apreciate this, but I can't breath." I said gasping out the sentence. Everyone let go and began talking at once in outraged voices.

"Why do you have to go?", "Where are they taking you?", "I can't belive this!". I couldn't help but smile as I ushered them into the box laiden living room.

"Would you mind helping me carry out some of these boxes?" I asked picking up one myself.

"Sure." Brian said pulling one up.

And over the coarse of a week and a half they helped me. We had a good time joking around and popping out of boxes. It was great when Pete dropped a box full of my undergarments all over Brian who was waiting for him to hand it over. They both blushed crimson and mumbled that they were going to get another box.But, all good things came to and end. The packing was finally over with and I was saying my last good-byes.

"I guess I'll see you guys." I said giving out a last hug to everyone.

"Bye." they all said quietly as they saw me climb into our car. I rolled down the window and thrust my arm out to wave. But, as soon as we turned off of the driveway and onto the road I lost sight of them.

For two long days we drove. I thought that I would have died if my friends hadn't written me a long letter from each of them, and given me a photo album of all the pictures we ever took. But when we got into Amity Park I had to set it down. I gazed out of my window and watched as buildings and people passed by.

Danny's POV:

"Hey guys come to the office with me, I need to get my new schedual." I said turning down the hall that would take me to my destination.

"No way Danny. You know what they'll do if I go in there." Tucker said poking at the screen on his electronicall device.

"That's why you shouldn't have stuck that picture of Mr. Lancer all over the school." Sam said.

"I was only trying to inform the school of the dangers of letting backhair grow so out of control." Tucker replied shivering slightly.

"Sam? Will you come?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"I don't know, but we'll meet you in the cafeteria." she said taking Tucker by the arm and steering him down a different hallway.

I sighed and went in with no friends. I went up to the desk andsaidtothe secretary, "I got a schedual change, so I came to pick it up."

"Alright. What's your name pumpkin?"

"Danny Fenton."

"Hold on for a moment." she said before dissapearingbehind a door. I waited for a little under a minute before she came back out again, "There you are. Oh look, you're in here first period."

I glanced down and saw that my first class indeed was office helper. So, instead of meeting Tucker and Sam I got briefed on what todo, and so on. And when the bell rang she sent me to take a couple boxes down to the cafeteria. She placed two heavy boxes into my arms and I began to head towards the doors. Then all of a suddenthere came a push from thein front of me. Sadly I lost balance and I fell over, the boxes crashing downwith me.

When I opened my eyes and pushed myself up into a sitting position I nearly fell over again. Right in front of me was the most gorgeous girl I had ever seen. Even more so than Paulina. She had very straight dark brown hair that went toher lower back. Her face was being hidden by it now, but from what I saw she was beautiful. She finally pushed herself up onto her elbows, and her hair fell away from her face. Again I was blown away. Her eyes were what hypnotized me. They were like ice. The palest, and brightest blue that you could imagine.

"I'm so sorry!" she said standing up and trying to pick up one of the boxes.

"It's not your fault! I really should have looked where I was going. It's my fault." I said blushing and grabbing the other box.

She heaved the box up and blushed too. Smiling she said, "How could it be your fault if you couldn't even see?"

I felt my face get even hotter and I returned a shy smile.

"Listen, I'll make it up to you by carrying your other box." she said moving towards the doors, "Where to?"

"Uh the cafeteria." I replied following her out.

We moved along the hallways and dropped off the boxes, talking heartily the entire way. Finally when we got back to the office she took up her back pack again and moved over to the front desk.

"Uh..." she said leaning over the desk to look for the missing secratary, " do you know where she went?"

"No, but she showed me what to do. What's your name anyways?"

"Elaine Heeart. My friends just call me Ellie though. Are you like the office helper or something?" she said looking curious.

"Ellie. Nice name. Yeah, I am." I said sitting down in the swivel chair, and looking on the computer.

A few minutes later I printed all of her papers out and handed them to her, "By the way, what's your name?"

"Fenton, Daniel Fenton. But I prefer Danny." I said trying to be funny.

She laughed, and my heart did a summersault.

"See you later then." she said turning and exiting the office.

* * *

a/n: Well, there is the first chappie. By the way I do put a patton on Ellie, she is MINE! Jokes. Anyways, please review this is my first ever Danny Phantom fic. R&R please! 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Danny Phantom. O.o

a/n: Here is the second chappie, and I hope that it isn't too bad so far. Please tell me what you think, otherwise it's probably going to get worse. Enjoy!

* * *

Danny's POV: 

The rest of first period went by in a blur, even when Paulina came in I didn't even notice. I couldn't stop thinking of...Ellie. She was perfect. Her laugh, smile, face, eyes, body, hair, personality, I could go for quite a while. Then the bell rang for second period, P.E. The one class that had to be kept in the schedual when I switched out of computers to be the office assistant.

"Hey Sam. Tucker. How was first period." I asked sitting down on the floor next to them in our gym clothes.

"Good, this new girl came in. She was nice, Tucker and I were partners with her for a new project." Sam said picking off chunks of her black nail polish.

"You guys met her too?" I asked surprised that I hadn't seen what her classes were.

"Yeah...when did you?" Tucker asked also surprised.

"We uh ran into each other actually." I said relating the story to them.

"Speaking of the girl we were just talking about, here she comes." Sam said waving to a girl wandering around looking for someone to hang out with.

She smiled widely and walked over to us, "Hey guys."

"Hi." we all said in unison.

I stood up and tried to start a conversation, but before a word could escape from my mouth I was shoved.

Ellie's POV:

I gasped as I saw the huge blonde kid shove Danny about half of the gym's length. Then the huge boy laughed.

"Hey! What was that for?" I yelled running over to help Danny up from the ground.

"Well well well...who is this?" he asked as I felt a hand clasp on my wrist pulling me around.

"Let go!" I said glaring up into his face.

Immediatly I saw that a blush creeped up across his face and is grip loosened. I yanked my arm away and went over to Danny again. He had gotten to his feet by now, but he was angry.

"Dash! What the hell is your problem?" he said pushing me aside and going up to him.

All Dash did was walk right past him and up to me.

"Why are you hanging around with these losers? Why don't you come hang out with me?" he said grabbing my waist.

"Ugh. If your breath smellsthatbad all the time, than no way." I said pushing away.

He turned bright red and stormed off, pulling out a piece of gum from his pocket as he went. Tucker, Sam, and Danny all clustered around me. We were having a good time talking, and then the P.E. teacher came out and made us do these wierd fitness tests. After first period was over with Danny caught up with me in the hallway.

"Hey, so what class do you have next?" he asked taking deep breaths from having had to catch up with me.

"Ugh..." I said intelligently looking down at my schedual, "Science in 205."

"Awesome me too!" he said brightening up and beaming.

I smiled and we walked together to the classrom. But when we got in my face fell as I saw that that annoying guy Dash was in there too. _Great._ I thought as me and Danny took a seat in the back of the class. Thankfully he hadn't notice us enter, he was too busy with a girl who had dark skin and hair.

"That's Paulina." Danny said noticing who I was looking at.

"Oh...she looks, nice." I said, and right on cue she stuck her leg out in front of a tall gangly kid in glasses. He fell of course and her and Dash and a few others just laughed.

"They're terrible." I said quietly.

Class started and the teacher came in taking roll-call, you know that whole speal. Then he informed us that we were to be getting new lab partners since I had joined the class and made it even. I waited hopefully for him to call Danny to be my partner. But, to my absolute horror he called out:

"Ellie...and Dash, you two take a seat at lab three."

I resolutely got up from my seat next to Danny and waited patiently for the great oaf. But, I managed to hear the partner that Danny got. Paulina. He had told me that he used to have a huge crush on her at the beginging of the year, but that it was over now. I still felt a pang of jealousy run through my heart as I saw her flip her hair and gracefully sit down.

We got started. Our project today was to use the scientific process to find out what would happen when you mixed the mistery element with water. But of course I did all of the work. Dash just drooled over our paper as he starred transfixed at me. It was sooooo annoying. I noticed then that Paulina had caught site that Dash wasn't concentrating on her, but me. She saw that I was looking and immediatly worked her womanly charms against me.

Danny was her unfortunate victem. Or in his case fortunate. He was pretty much doing the exact same thing that Dash was right then. Again jealousy shot through me and I worked even harder. And by the time the bell rang for lunch, I was fuming.

Tucker and Sam had the same lunch, so Danny oblivious to my hurt, told me he'd look for me at their table. I went into the line and got my food. As I went outside I saw where they were sitting and I moved my way towards them. I sat down and immediatly forgot all of my problems. We had so much fun that it seemed like a silly thing.

Danny's POV:

The rest of the day went by in a flash. And when the school bell rang I met up with Tucker and Sam outside the front doors. We talked for a little bit before I told them that I had to run to catch my bus. I waved goodbye and ran.

As I entered, most all of the seats were taken. But just as I thought I had to sit next to Agnus a hand in the back caught my eye. Ellie was motioning for me to come and join her. I smiled and slowly moved through all of the clutter that had been tossed out into the little hallway.

"Hey, you ride this bus too?" I asked plopping down next to her.

"Yeah. Live over by this place called Fenton Works." she said smiling, "It's awesome. They have this funky thing on the top of it. I can't wait to ask them about it. You see, my family told me that we were inviting them over for dinner. Have you ever been up there?"

"What? Oh no uh..."I stammered in disbelief.

"Well, anyways. Maybe you could join us! I'm pretty sure my parents wouldn't mind." she said smiling even wider.

"Oh, I can't. I have...dinner plans." I said acting like I was dissaponted.

"Too bad. Maybe some other time then?" she said resting her head back on the seat.

"Yeah..." I said laughing inside. _Good thing she hasn't figured out my last name yet._

Time Jump! Dinner time. Danny's POV:

My mom and dad had made Jazz and I dress up for the occasion. Since Ellie's parents were apparently high up on the 'food chain' as they liked to call it. So, I had changed into a pair of black dress pants with a white shirt. I even threw in a tie just to be ridiculous. Also to make her laugh. So here we were my parents in front of me ringing the doorbell and blocking the view. Finally from in front of my dads wake came the sounds of the door opening and a womans voice.

"Oh good, perfect timming. We just got the casserole out of the oven, it's just cooling off now. Please, make yourself at home."

We entered, each of us graciously shaking the hand of our host and hostess. Their house was enourmous! But, I didn't have time to take it all in, for we were being ushered into the living room. I was hoping to see Ellie in there, but she wasn't so we just sat down. Mr. Heeart sat down along with us, striking up conversation almost immediatly.

After about twenty minutes Mrs. Heeart came back in and announced that dinner was ready. We went into the dinning room and took up seats. I noticed that there was an empty seat beside me. _I hope she's going to sit there._

"Oh um, would someone please help us carry in some of the food?" Mrs. Heeart asked sounding distressed.

Immediatly I answered before anyone else could, "I'll help."

I got up and went through the swinging door that Mrs. Heeart had dissapeared behind. When I came in there was silence for a moment and then, "Danny!"

Arms were thrown over my shoulders in a tight embrase from non other than Ellie. I hugged her back for a brief momment before we broke apart. Still smiling she gave me a playful shove.

"Hey!" I said pushing her back.

"You are terrible you know!" she said walking back over to the stove where a large container held what must be the casserole. All the while Mrs. Heeart starred at us looking confused.

"Honey, do you know this boy?" she asked smiling at all the sudden excitement.

"Oh mom, I met Danny and his friends today at school." she said placig the casserole in my hands gently so I wouldn't get burrned.

For the rest of the dinner we joked and laughed. My parents even told (to my dismay) everyone about how my pants always seem to end up around my ankles. When we were done eating as many helpings as we could Ellie announced that she had made a cake for desert. She asked me to come and help her, so I did.

"Listen, since I know that our parents will more than likely end up talking for a while after we are done eating, do you want to do homework together?"

"Sure."

And of course her prediction came through. Jazz however left before they sat down saying that she had to do her own homework. Ellie and I cleaned off the table. I had to go back to my house though because I had to get my backpack. Amazingly we got through it pretty quickly. Then we moved into the kitchen and cleaned all of the dishes.And when we got done with that, and we had no sign of our parents stopping, we headed outside to the stairs that led to their door.

"It's nice." she said rubbing her arms with her hands, "But just a little bit cold."

"Do you want to go inside?"

"No. Here, just scoot a little closer. You can keep me warm."

I blushed, but in the darkness I don't think that she saw. I scooted closer, until we were right next to each other, shoulder to shoulder. We sat in silence for a while before she rested her head tentatively on my shoulder.

"Much better." she whispered.

* * *

a/n: Done with another chappie! Please review. And enjoy your day/night! O.o 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Danny Phantom. O.o

a/n: Well, I know that that last chapter was terrible...I guess it was just my mood. I got this review and I was all excited, but it's like they were trying to say something really mean (which I don't understand why anyone would do that) but I really just didn't get it. But, I was all sad, so I don't think that I was doing my best. Sorry about that folks. Anyways, try to enjoy...

* * *

Ellie's POV: 

We scooted together, and then I thought_, Why not?_ Then I placed my head on his shoulder.

"Much better." I whispered. I know that we were doing this really fast, but I...I don't know, it's like we just clicked. No, we were just friends. Yeah, that's it just friends.

We sat there gazing up at the stars for quite a while, that is until the door opened, letting light stream down on us. We jumped apart as though we had just been electrified.

"Danny my boy, it's time to go. Come and thank them for the wonderful meal." his dad said jovially.

"Right." he said hurrying up the steps to shake hands.

"Oh don't thank us, it was actually Ellie that cooked most of the meals. I just butted in." mom said motioning for me to come up and say good bye.

"Mom..." I said feeling my face burn.

"It's true, she's very talented at cooking." my dad chimed in.

After all the embarassment and so longs the Fentons went walking over to their house. My mom and dad went inside and I waited at the door until I saw them go in. Danny saw me and waved. I smiled and waved back. Then I went inside and went to bed.

The next morning I woke up to my screaming alarm clock, and sun pouring in through the gap in my curtains. I groaned and pushed myself out from underneath my covers. I got ready and had my breakfast like any normal person and headed out the door. I waited at the bus stop for about five minutes before I heard the motor of a scooter.

"Hey!" I heard someone call to the right of me, and when I turned I saw that it was Danny riding the scooter.

"Hi." I said watching him come to a screeching halt in front of me.

"Do you want a ride? The bus doesn't come for another ten minutes, so..."

"Sure." I said climbingon the scooterbehind him.

"Here we go!" he said enthusiastically. It wasn't that bad of a scooter actually. Smooth riding, and pretty fast. We made good time, about just as long asit would have been to wait for the bus to come.

"Sam and Tucker were going to meet me in the cafeteria, you go ahead." he pointed to the doors a little ways behind the school.

I nodded and began my walk. And guess what happened...yep. Dash. He came bounding up out of nowhere thrusting a piece of paper in my face, and blocking my path to the doors.

"Wuz up there Ellie? Did you hear about the class camping trip that Mr. Lancer is letting our science class go on?"

"No...I didn't" I mumbled taking the paper that was almost shoved down my throat. It read 'The anual science camping trip for Freshman! This year at: Camp Berkensour.' It also had some cheezy pictures of kids 'having fun', even though you could tell that they probably wern't even at that camp.

"So...do you want to sit on the bus together?" he asked raising his eyebrows and slicking his hair back. Eeew. But just when I was about to say no I caught sight of Paulina with Danny. Holding the same piece of paper I was. Anger shot through me once again, I knew what she was asking him.

"Sure Dash, I'll sit with you." I said smiling and trying to flick back my hair like Paulina did that one day. Apparently it worked, because Dash froze and had a look of complete idiocy come over his face.

Danny's POV:

_Oh my god! Paulina just asked me to sit on the bus with her for the field trip! YES! Wait...what about Ellie? I hope she won't mind._ I thought as I walked into the cafeteria in a daze. Tucker and Sam came rushing over to me as soon as they saw me.

"Danny! What the heck happened?" Sam asked looking at me concerned.

"Paulina..." I said faintly.

"What?" Tucker asked.

"She asked me to...bus...field trip..."

"Wait. She asked you to go on that science field trip? With her?" Sam asked trying to see if my temperature was okay.

"Yeah...where's Ellie." we were walking through the doors into the bustling hallways now.

"She ran right past us dude. Looked like she was pretty upset, we didn't get a chance to ask her about it though." Tucker said taking out his PDA.

Just then we over heard some girls passing by us saying, "..yeah, and Dash went up to her and asked her if she wanted to go." "No way!" "Yeah, I was sure he was going to ask Paulina." "Get this,Ellie said yes." "No!" "Yeah!"

They giggled and walked quickly past us, still whispering about what had just happened. I stood stunned, disbelieving the fact that Ellie had just said yes to Dash of all people.

"What do you expect Danny? Dash got to her first." Sam said returning to the picking of her fingernail polish.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked angrily.

"Just what I said. You were too slow."

Heat flarred up inside me and I turned to walk in the opposite direction, "See you later."

I was so mad that I hid in the janitors closet and went ghost. Then I flew through the school invisible until I found Dash at his locker. I flew into him, and took over his body. I knew that it wouldn't help, but it made me feel better. I made Dash pick up a garbage can and dump it on himself, then flush his own head in the toilet, and finallyI hadhis pants drop down while I made him sing 'Mary had a Little Lamb'.

The bell rang and I changed back. All through first period I was sullen, and didn't talk to anyone. By the time second period came and it was time for me to face her. By then I had simmered down to a light boil. I had thought it over and found that I guess it was partly my fault for forgetting about it and not asking her sooner. But most of the blame was still on Dash.

I changed and met Tucker and Sam in our usual spot waiting for her to come, but she didn't. When class started I saw that she came in late. The teacher was pre occupied and I quickly went over to his clipboard and changed her absence to her being present. She saw me do this and I just waved for her to cut into the line in front of me. For the rest of the day we stood by each other in awkward silence.

Ellie's POV:

_I know it was nice of him to do that for me in P.E, but that still didn't make up for his behaivior. God. I need to talk to someone._ I thought as I rolled off of my bed. I trudged over to my computer and turned it on. I then went to AIM and logged on. I saw that everyone was on a chat box already, so I joined.

**Ellie: Hi guys.**

**Pete: Wuz up.**

**Beth: OMG!**

**Brian: Hi.**

**Meghan: 'bout time!**

**Ellie: srry, so hows it going**

**Meghan: definitly not the sm w/out u**

**Brian: 2 true**

**Beth: so did u meet ny 1 there**

**Ellie: of course**

**Pete: ny 1 in particular**

**Ellie: well yeah**

**Meghan: really! **

**Ellie: his names danny, and then there's sam and tucker**

**Beth: nice (winks)**

**Ellie: shut up nothings happening anyways**

**Brian: why not i seem to remember that u were irresistable**

**Beth: oooo brian!**

**Brian: thats not what i ment!**

And so I told them what had happened so far. Then I told them that I had homework to do and that I would talk to them later. I logged off, but had no intention of doing anything related to school just then. So instead I went to my window and looked around. From my window I could see Danny's house, along with a little bit of the sky. I noticed that night was aproching fast, and that the sun had just begun to set. My parents were still at work so the house was completely silent.

That's when I saw something flicker across the sky. _What the..._ I thought as I looked out. _Guess it was just a...ghost?_ I saw it again. This time it was accompanied by another ghost. I froze as I watched one of them shoot this wierd green stuff. It missed and the other ghost took off in the direction of the park. I immediatly decided that I couldn't miss this.

I ran down the stairs and out into the street, I then glanced around and saw them far off in the distance. I ran. Soon I found myself in front of an intence ghost cat fight.

"Deseray just give up! Your wishing days are over!" the ghost boy yelled to the woman ghost in front of him.

"How dare you speak to me that way! You shall pay for your insolence!" then she charged, one of her arms transforming into a giant sword. She swung and I gasped, but all the ghost boy had to do was...split himself. But in doing so he dropped something. I ran over and picked it up. It looked like a thermos, but mechanical. Pretty funky.

I saw him reach to his side in order to grab the thermos, but it wasn't there. He dodged another attack and I yelled up to him, " Here!"

He looked surprised, but he caught it. He then flipped off the lid just as the woman tried to swing again. Then she dissapeared into a bluish white swirling vortex thingy. I watched as the boy closed the lid and smiled triumphantly. Then he caught sight of me again and flew down. He landed in front of me without a sound.

"Thanks for helping me out there uh..." he said holding out his hand.

"Ellie. What just happened?" I asked grasping his hand and shaking it.

He smiled, "Just my job."

"That's nice. What's your name any ways?"

"Danny Phantom. Listen, it's getting late, let me take you home."

"Oh no that's...ahhh!" I began but all of a sudden I was swept off my feet and into the sky.

"Where to?" he asked laughing at my panic. I pointed to my house, and we shot towards it. When we got there he asked me, "Where's your room?"

I looked at him bewildered and he said, "I don't think that your parents would like it if you came in this late or saw me for that matter."

"True. That one." and I pointed to my window. He flew up and then without warning we turned invisible. I closed my eyes ready for us to crash into the wall, but we didn't. When I opened my eyes next we were visible and floating just above my bed. He let go of my legs slowly and set me down. All I could do was stare at him. He was almost familiar, but he was nothing like anyone I knew. Snowy white hair, green glowing eyes, and a black jump suit that had a white D on it didn't exactally fit any profiles.

Then he dissapeared.

Time Jump! The day of the field trip. Danny's POV:

Ellie and I had barely spoken to each other for the past week, but everytime my thoughts weren't being barged in on by Paulina (at odd momments that I really didn't get) I kept on thinking of the night she had seen me as a ghost. That night I had found out that her window was right across from mine. It was wierd though before I dissapeared she looked at me funny. I didn't exactally know what to do, so I turned invisible and left.

"Danny? Danny are you even listening to me?" Paulina said waving a hand in front of my face.

"What? Oh yeah. Sorry."

The rest of the bus ride for me was either spent in silence or with wierd momments of Paulina trying to make conversation. Everytime I looked over at Ellie it seemed that her situation was pretty much like mine. Except that Dash kept trying to put his arm over her shoulders. But thankfully she shrugedhim off.

About an hour later we arrived.

* * *

a/n: Okay I promise it will get better and more dramatic in the next chappie, so sit tight! O.o 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Danny Phantom. O.o

a/n: Well, back again and guess what? I got another review! That brings the grand total up to..let me think...carry the one...multiply by six...divide by three...TWO! Yay! I wanted to give a shout out toL'ange-Sans-Ailes! Yes, so make sure to check them out. By the way I noticed that I didn't mention that this is happening over spring break (there it is two weeks). And of course it was stricktly volunteer. Enjoy!

Dedication: To my little sister of course, and also to that wonderful person who got me in a good mood with their review!

* * *

Danny's POV: 

Paulina and I (I am starting to like saying that) stepped off the bus and into the fresh spring air of Camp Berkensour. Just then Paulina did one of those random things that she had been doing that whole trip by grabbing my arm and yanking me to her still holding on. She stayed like that until we got to the crowd of kids that were gathering. After a few minutes of waiting and random Paulina acts Mr. Lancer stepped onto a makeshift stage in way to short shorts. I could almost feel everyone in the crowd give a collective shudder. I know I felt Paulina.

"Alright children, you will go to your assigned camp counselor according to last names. A-E will go with Ms. Pierce, F-J will go with me, K-O with..., P-T with..., and U-Z with... Alright let's have a groovy time." Mr. L called out through a microphone.

Sadly Paulina wasn't in my group, but at leased Ellie was. I made my way over to her. When I reached her Dash had already left to go and join his own group, so she was standing all alone.

"Hey. Um, do you want to sign up for some activities together?" I asked hopefully.

At first she showed no emotion, but then a smile blossomed and brightened up the day. She said, "Sure."

It was just like last week, joking around, talking, laughing. And when we reached our cabin with the rest of the group, we found out that this camp was so cheep that boys and girls had to all sleep in one cabin together. We entered set our stuff down on beds next to each other and left to go to the main cabin to sign up for activities.

Ellie's POV:

I had to forgive him. I mean, well, I was just being silly with the whole Paulina thing. When I looked back to where they were sitting I saw that he wasn't even paying the slightest bit of attention to her. She was just using him to get back at me! I am so stupid it's not even funny.

When we got into the centre cabin Danny took my hand. I blushed furiously, and we slowly manuvered our way through the crowd until we got to the activity sign up clipboards that were hanging on the wall. There was hiking, swimming, scientific exploration, and wildlife study. I told Danny to sign me up for everything, and so he signed both of our names up for them all. When we were leaving he took up my hand again, and this time I didn't blush, I just enjoyed it.

Time Jump! The next day. Danny's POV:

I woke up to the beautiful sounds of Mr. Lancer screaming into his microphone for every one to get there lazy bums out of bed, and to the grumblings of others waking up too. I groaned and opened my eyes. Ellie was still sleeping. We had chosen (since it's a co-ed cabin) beds right next to each other. I watched her breath for a few seconds before deciding that we both had to get up before we slept the day away.

"Ellie. Ellie you got to get up. Ellie!" I whispered into her ear shaking her slightly. She mumbled something that sounded pretty much like swear words, but I just kept on repeating myself until she finally opened up her eyes annoyed. But as soon as she saw that it was me her expression softened and she smiled.

"Come on let's get a head start on these guys for breakfast." I said pulling on a sweatshirt. When I was tying my tennis shoes she began attacking her hair quite rapidly with a brush. With that much hair, ammazingly it only took her about a minute to untangle it. And by the time I had fully gotten ready it looked perfect like it normally did. I waited for a few more minutes before she also had pulled on a sweatshirt and a pair of shoes, but when we were leaving the cabin I saw that everyone was still trying to wake up.

We ate breakfast and then headed back. We then found out that our activity today was swimming. It didn't occur to me that I would be watching her...in a bathing suit...right next to me. But insteadI just went down to the lake, saying that I would meet her down there. So I had been waiting for about ten minutes before I heard the tinkling of her voice.

"Hey Danny..."

I loked up and there she was in a teeny-weeny, itsy-bitsy, yellow-polka-dot-bikini. And it looked great. She looked great. I sat with the rest of the kids on the dock swiging our legs over the side, except me. I had completely been shocked into dumbfounded astonishment. She blushed, me immediatly following after. She then came over right next to me, and sat down. She smiled when she still saw me looking. Then I finally got enough sence to be embarassed, so I finally looked down.

"Alright, everyone had better get on the raft by the time I untie it or we're leaving without you!" Mr. Lancer called out as he was untying the raft. Everyone jumped up and rushed over to it, and the ones who were too slow, had to jump off the dock and swim out.

We went through our lesson pretty quickly, and I was surprised to learn that Ellie couldn't swim for the life of her. All she could really do was splutter and struggle to keep even her nose above the water line.

I was chuckling as I made it back onto the raft after my second lap around it, when Mr. L came up to me and said, "Danny will you PLEASE teach her how to do something other than drown. I don't really want a lawsuit on my hands."

I nodded and slid off into the icy water. I grabbed a styrafoam floaty so she could listen to me without getting water in her lungs. When I reached her she had at leased made a little more progress, she could keep her whole head up.

"Ellie! Ellie...here! Grab onto this!" I yelled thrusting the floaty at her. She pretty much collapsed on it, and I let her breathe for a few second before talking to her.

"You really don't know how to do this very well do you?" I said smiling.

She shook her head and I began the lesson. Mr. Lancer watched us carefuly, at leased that is until he lost interest. He then turned his attention to the kids on the other side.

"You think you can do it now?" I asked floating next to her.

"Yeah, okay...there! Like that?"

"Perfect!"

After about another hour Ellie and I had mastered the art of dog paddling! Hooray. But, when Mr. Lancer said that the lesson was over for today, she and I wanted to stay out a little longer. Everyone left for some food and rest, so about five minutes later the lake was left in an eerie calm. That is except for the ripples and occasional splashes that came from us.

"Let's move to the shallow end. Can you swim?" I asked floating backwards towards the beach.

"Yeah, watch me!"

I did. She had come a long ways. Very impressive. So when she reached me we stood on our toes in the shallow/deep water and embraced. We laughed and congratulated each other. Then we grew silent, and it took me a few seconds to realize that we were still hugging. I blushed hard, but I didn't want to let go. We starred at each other for a couple more seconds, and then the silence was broken by someone on the beach.

"Hey Ellie! What are you doing?" Dash called over to us, and we hurredly broke apart. She knew just as well as I did that he would pound my face in if he saw us doing something together, because just the day before the word was spread that he had a crush on Ellie...and NOT Paulina.

"Nothing Dash!" she said moving towards him and glancing back apologetically at me. Once they were gone I sighed and slowly waded out, and headed towards my bed for some sleep.

Time jump! Two days left of science camp. Ellie's POV:

Why did Dash or Paulina always have to ruin everything. They never miss a beat to come in between us. Every single frickin' time we had a momment they would come right on in saying, 'Danny come and help me with this experiment!', 'Ellie come with me, I found something, 'Danny!', 'Ellie!'. I was ready to burst with frustration!

Danny and I had found a plant on the list that we had between us, and as we checked it off I heard him.

"Ellie! I want to ask you something!" Dash said blundering up through the growth, while swatting away the bugs.

"What?" I asked half-heartedly. And amazingly his words got caught in his throat. For once he grew silent.

"Um...well, uh..." he stuttered shuffling around and gazing at his tennis shoes.

"Yes?" I asked, curious as to why he was acting so wierd.

"Willyoucometotheend-of-the-camppartywithme?" he said hurredly turning a bright pink.

"What?" I asked fully confused now. He repeated himself, slower this time, but stillglowing like a beat.

"I...don't know what to say..." I said, truely lost for words.

"Please?" and he gave me the most pathetic look that I had ever seen, I almost felt sorry for him.

"Alright, but only if Danny can come too." I finally replied taking a quick look at the stunned face of my comrad.

"YES!" he yelled. Like a kid in a candy store.

He bounded away whooping and hollering everytime he gave a little leap of joy. But then I was left all alone. With Danny.

"It is alright if I go with him right?" I asked timmidly placing a hand on his shoulder gently. And almost immediatly he shrugged it off, turning away from me.

I couldn't see his face, but I could hear the sadness in his voice as he mumbled, "No...it's not."

"But, I got you to come too."

"That doesn't matter!" he said turning around.

"You could go with Paulina. I've seen how she's all over you. You can't deny that you like it either."

"She doesn't mean anything! And what's with you and Dash? You could have said no, so why didn't you?" We were both yelling now.

"He doesn't mean anything either! And, well...I felt sorry for him."

"Oh, so do you feel sorry for me? Is that how it is?"

I glarred at him, "That is so typical of you Danny Fenton! Your just like him! Only caring about yourself! I've had it!"

I pushed past him, and began walking away to the cabin. But not fast enough I guess. The next thing I heard before I dissapeared behind a clump of trees was, "Paulina, will you go to the party with me?"

Time Jump! Party. Still angry at each other. Ellie's POV:

Earlier I had gone back to our cabin and cryed for quite a while. Then I pulled myself together thinking, _Stop it! You can't show him that your weak! Hell no! You are going to make him so jealous that he'll explode! And how better to do it, then by his worst enemy._

So, I went into the bathroom and cleaned off my face. I then applied make-up like a mad woman. I had to be perfect, so I could show him what he was missing out on, and see what Dash was getting instead. I then rumaged around in my stuff for the dress that I had packed. I don't know why I did, but I guess my intuition was correct.

It was dark blue, almost like the sea at night. Almost black. Then I pulled out some hair clips and began on that. It took a while, but I managed to pin up the waves and waves of my hair. I had even managed to bring high-heels. So I slapped those babies on and checked my make-up once more before I headed out the door.

When I went in through the doors of the cafeteria, I saw that most of the kids had already arrived, and were already bumping and grinding. The bass of the music drummed through my chest, matching the beat of my heart. I finally found Dash after much weaving and sliding through the crowd. He was in the heart of all the rucass. Obviously.

I waved to him, and he broke away. He reached me panting, and smiling as though he had just won a marathon. I then caught a glimps of Paulina, and soon after Danny. They were also in the centre of everything. Paulina was facing away from Danny, but they were plastered together, and going to the beat of the music.

Jealousy shot through me like a stab to the heart. And before Dash had a chance to catch his breath and say hello, I had grabbed him and shoved my way through so we had a good space to dance in. He didn't seem to mind though, actually, I guess you could say that he was excited that I was finally showing interest in him.

We danced for what felt like hours, but really it was only about 45min., but still, it was a pretty long ass time. So I yelled in Dash's ear for him to come outside and take a break. He was relieved, and willingly followed. I took a step into the warm night air, and breathed deeply.

"Hey, come with me. I want to show you something." Dash said all of a sudden grabbing my elbow in a vice grip. Confusedly I followed him, but then I realized that I had forgotten some hair clips that I had taken out. I told him that I would be right back, and I headed back.

"Danny, stay with me! Why do you care so much about her?" I heard Paulina say as I rounded the corner. She was with Danny.

"She's my friend, and I don't think that I trust yours."

Just then I saw that Paulina had seen me. She smirked and Danny turned around to see who it was. Just as he caught a glimps of me, Paulina grabbed the back of his head and pulled him sharply towards herself. Time stopped. My heart stopped. And no breath escaped my lips. She was kissing him. I thought that I was going to die right then. Like as though my heart had been torn out, stomped on by a heard of cows, and then chopped up.

They broke apart, and Danny quickly turned back to me saying, "Ellie..."

But it was too late, I had already turned away and started running.

* * *

a/n: Alright! How about's that there peoples! Please give me some input and R&R. I love hearing from loyal readers! O.o 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Danny Phantom. O.o

a/n: Okay, quick summary:

Ellie and Danny got really close, then Ellie gets asked to the party. Danny doesn't like it. They get mad at each other. They go with Dash and Paulina to get each other jealous.Ellie see's Danny and Paulina kiss. Ellie runs.

Yes, very nice. Now sit tight and pay close attention to the words that you are to be reading over the next few minutes so you don't miss anything good. Enjoy!

* * *

Ellie's POV: 

Just then I saw that Paulina had seen me. She smirked and Danny turned around to see who it was. Just as he caught a glimps of me, Paulina grabbed the back of his head and pulled him sharply towards herself. Time stopped. My heart stopped. And no breath escaped my lips. She was kissing him. I thought that I was going to die right then. Like as though my heart had been torn out, stomped on by a heard of cows, and then chopped up.

They broke apart, and Danny quickly turned back to me saying, "Ellie..."

But it was too late, I had already turned away and started running.

I caught up to Dash and he smiled taking my hand in his, and leading me up the path. I didn't really care where I was going. I didn't care that his sweaty hand was clenched on mine, or that we were heading deeper into the woods. My mind was too filled with thoughts of what just happened to even blink over where he was taking me.

Just as the trees were at their thickest, they all of a sudden parted and dispersed. You know, to me Dash always seemed to be the dimwitted jock...but I had to admit, he knew where to take a girl. We were standing on the edge of a cliff. Very high up I might add. But despite that it was beautiful. The stars were shinning so unbelievably bright that I thought that they might have been lightning bugs flashing around me. And of course the view was spectacular. Never before had I ever seen anything like it. Not even in my dreams. It was too real.

I gazed around at the landscape that spread out before me, and completely forgot that Dash was standing right next to me. That is until he got in my eye sight. Then my mind was rocketed back to earth and I realized who I was with, and who I wasn't. Even in this wonderful enivironment I was saddened at the thought of what had happened only minutes before. As I was thinking of this, and almost on the verge of tears again, I felt an arm slip over my shoulder.

I jumped and gasped a little, but then I realized that Dash had slowly moved closer to me while I was so caught up in my own problems. At first I thought that this would be okay, you know just standing there and breathing in the fresh air. No. He decided to go a little too much further. He moved his hand to my back and down towards my ass. That was stepping over the line. I coughed to let him know I didn't like that, and he stopped...for a while.

He grabbed my elbow and turned me to him. I was getting worried now.

"Dash stop!" I said forcibly, trying to yank my arm from his grip. It didn't have any effect on him. He just ignored my protests and pulled my face up to his own. Our lips collided roughly, and I felt my lip split when his teeth came into contact. I managed to free one arm, pull it out, and swing. A loud slap rendered the air disrupting the beautiful tranquility of it.

He was stil holding on to me, but we were both stock still. I had not noticed that I had shut my eyes, and as I opened them I saw anger in his eyes.

"You slut!" he finally roared. His grip tightened painfully, and I felt my wrist pop from the pressure.

"Dash let me go!" I cried out in pain, fear, and a little anger of my own.

"You're going to pay for that!" he yelled advancing upon me as I tried to back away fom him.

I kicked out and I managed to hit him square in the balls, and as he doubled over I tried to run. But I was going the wrong way. I hadn't once noticed that we had edged towards theoverhang of the cliff. And as I turned and took a step, I stepped on absolutely nothing. A jolt of terrible realization flashed into my mind. And the only way to describehow I felt, was when you miss a step going up or down the stairs, and your foot automatically shoots down into the icy cold. Yeah. That's it. Like a bottomless pit had just materialized to take my gut's place.

I fell. And just before my vision went dark, I thought I saw a white figure soaring through the sky towards me.

Danny's POV:

_No!_ I thought as I saw the struggle go on between Dash and Ellie. _That bastard._

Next thing I knew it felt like my heart had been consumed by my stomach. She had turned to get away from him, but she fell right off the cliff. My instincs took over just then, I didn't even think before I said aloud, "Going ghost!"

I jumped from my pearch on a rock that was only a few yards away from where she had only been a second before. I soared down the cliffside at a 90 degree angle heading straight for the rapidly falling girl. She was also vertical, her head going for a collision coarse with the ground hundreds of feet below us. Her hair was flying up behind her, reaching towards me, calling to me to help her. I also saw that just before her whole body went limp, she starred straight into my eyes.

I knew she had fainted, and I sped up because of it. She would be falling even faster now. When the ground was so close that I could almost see every single leaf that lay on the ground, I caught her. But, we were too close to the ground for me to stop us in time, so I just phased us through. And when we popped up, I saw that she was still dead asleep.But, when we touched down, and I laid her carefully on a nearby boulder, her eyes fluttered open.

She took a long bleary look at me and said, "Thanks."

"No prob." I said smiling.

"Did you...fly?" she asked timmidly getting to her feet and moving towards me.

"Yeah. You scarred me there."

"Thanks again." she said sheepishly getting off of the rock and comming over to me.

I smiled, "Hey, would you like to see something cool?"

"What? Oh no I-" but she didn't finnish her sentence, I had swept her feet out from under her, and we were off into the night.

She clutched me quite painfully for a while, but when she relaxed, I let go of everything. She screamed, but I laughed and caught her again, this time only holding on to her arms, so she was dangling below me. We soared around for a while, just laughing and so on. But then I spotted a clearing and set down.

It was full of dandilions. When her feet touched the ground, thier seeds flew all around us in the light breeze. Even our breath seemed to scatter them. It was beautiful. She turned to me and we gazed into each others eyes. But then she looked away and gave a sob.

"What's the matter?" I asked putting my hands on her shoulders from behind.

"I'm sorry, it's just...you remind me so much of this guy I know. And, we just got into a big fight...I can't do this." she mumbled with her back still to me.

"What a jerk." I said halfheartedly.

"He's really nice, so I don't understand why he would do what he did. I mean, he must have known how I felt about him right?" she said turning around. I noticed that there were tears brimming her eyes. And as soon as she blinked they came tumbling down.

"Yeah, but, maybe it was just a misunderstanding. Did you ask him?"

"No..."

I took a breath. Seeing her like this was killing me. I couldn't take it any longer! I had to tell her. She had walked away, kicking at the dandilions as she went.

"Maybe he'd like to tell you that he was sorry."

"That would be nice, but-"she started saying, but as she turned back, she saw that I had been engulfed in a white light.

I transformed back into my black-haired, blue-eyed self and went right up to her, saying, "Ellie...I'm sorry. What happened with Paulina was a big misunderstanding. Don't get me wrong, I have always dreamed of that happening, but a few days ago I realized that I want it from the one person I care the most about."

I was standing in front of her, and now the tears were pouring down her cheeks, and to the ground below. Even when she was crying she still looked beautiful. Dandilion seeds had stuck in her hair, and as I was standing in front of her I brushed them away, stroking the side of her face with my thumb.

"I love you. And I have known that ever since I crashed into you with all of my boxes in the office. I love you."

As I finnished my speech, I knew my words were true. And just as they had done when I first saw her, her eyes captured me. They hipnotised me, drawing me into them. I began to lean in involuntarily. But, I had no objections. And ammazingly, she did the same.

Just as our lips were only centimeters apart she whispered, "I love you too."

We kissed. I wont say that I had no idea what time it was, or wether we had kissed for years. But I will say, that I had rockets exploding deep within me. The most wonderful feeling shot through me, like I was flying. And when we drew apart for breath, I was in a daze, but smiling.

"Oh Danny! I'm sorry! I should have never thought that you had done that with Paulina on purpose. I'm so, so sorry!" she cried rushing into me and burrying her face in my chest.

"It's alright. I don't care anymore. I'm with you, and that's all that counts."

Fresh tears welled up and spilled onto her cheeks, she gave a great sob and walked into me. Her head rested itself against my chest, and my head fit perfectly on top of hers. We stood for a few minutes, just enjoying each others company. I finally pulled away, giving her an apollogetic look.

"We should head back." I whispered, taking a strand of her hair to be twirled in between my fingers.

She knodded and I winked at her as I transformed. She looked at me with her mouth wide open, but she didn't even have a chance to recover, forI swept her up in my arms and flew offtowards the party again.

* * *

a/n: I'm so terribly sorry that I havn't been able to post up this new chappie, but school's gotten busy! R&R please and spank you.O.o 


	6. Chapter 6

a/n: Alright this is the ending. Caput! No more! Yeah, well...please review and don't miss me too much. Enjoy! O.o

* * *

Ellie's POV: 

Wow. I don't think I have ever had that much fun in my life! Danny is so wonderful! I can barely keep from screaming right now, but I won't. Otherwise I would wake him up. After the party had died down a little, him and I went to one of the back walls and sat down, me in his lap. We had both fallen asleep, but I woke up after someone spilled punch on my shoulder. And now here I was...starring at the most wonderful person I had ever known.

I smiled happily to my self thinking 'We are going to be together forever.' And I was pretty sure I was right. Just then, he stirred and opened his eyes to meet mine gazing right back into his.

"Hey there." he said groggily.

"Hi..." I whispered.

He lifted a heavy hand and placed it gently on the side ofmy head, entwining his fingers into my hair. I closed my eyes and sighed, leaning my head into his hand ready to fall asleep again.

"Come on...let's go to bed." he said heeving me up into his arms. He carried me to our cabin, set me down on my bed, and just as he was about to go off to his own I made a strangled noise deep in my throat.

He turned flashing me his smile and I mumbled, "I don't want you to leave."

"I'll never leave you." he said pulling the covers back over both of us as he settled down next to me.

"Good." I whispered, feeling safe, warm, and content I finally drifted into sleep.

The next morning, sun was streaming into my face, and when I opened my eyes to mere slits, I noticed that Danny wasn't in the bed with me anymore. I immediatly sat up and looked around frantically, not carring that I got dizzy from sitting up too fast. And just as I swung my foot down to jump out of bed, it was met by a squishy, warm object that groaned when I pushed down. Danny was lying on the floor with the blanket over him.

I smiled and swung my legs back under the sheets. I then lay down on my belly placing my head on my forearms to rest. I watched as I saw Danny push away the blanket from his head. He then blinked up at me in annoyance. But as soon as he saw that it was me, his frustration immediatly dissapeared.

He sat up, grabbed my arm and pulled it so I came tumbling down on top of him. I thought that I was going to plummet down and feel pain shoot up from my tush, but he grabbed me just in time. I landed softly, and I starred hard up into his gleaming face, trying to act angry with him, but I failed miserably. I was done for when he starred right back, laughter in his eyes, giving me a crooked boyish smile.

I sighed, pretending to be in defeat, and then I pounced. But, even before I could do anything else, I found myself pinned with my arms above my head. I looked up and saw immediatly that Danny had a strange look in his eyes. He then planted his lips forcibly on mine. I had no objections. Instead I slipped my arms around the back of his neck and pulled him closer to me.

He pulled away. He was mere inches from me, but it felt like miles, so I pulled him back to me. We were like that until we heard someone comming up the steps of the cabin. We immediatly jumped up and sat on my bed.

Dash came in._ Shit. _I thought as he came right at us fury alive behind his dark eyes.

"I am no longer going out with you! So you can just forget about it!" and then he just stormed out.

I was left stunned. Then I burst into uncontrollable raucous laughter. Danny just starred at me as I rolled back and clutched at my stomach, crying and gasping. He had to join in. I wasn't stopping anytime soon. And after we were done we collapsed, me on top of him.

"I love you." I said filling my nostrills with his scent.

"I love you too..."

"No matter what, you won't leave me will you?"

"No...no I never will."

I smiled and we lay there taking in each other until we finally had to go home.

THE END

* * *

a/n: Well, not sure it was one of my stronger endings, but if anyone has any thoughts on how I could change it...be my guest. R&R! O.o 


End file.
